1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed towards furniture and, in particular, towards tables.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional tables are used for a variety of purposes and come in a wide array of designs. In some situations, it is desirable to have a table that is adjustable. For example, it may be desirable to have a table that is adjustable in height. It may also be desirable to have a table that can be folded into a more compact configuration for storage or transport. Disadvantageously, many conventional tables are difficult to adjust the height or require complex mechanisms allow the tables to fold into a more compact configuration.
Conventional tables often include table tops constructed from wood, particle board or metal. Table tops constructed from wood, particle board or metal, however, are often relatively heavy and this may make the table awkward or difficult to move. Conventional table tops constructed from wood or metal are also relatively expensive and the table tops must generally be treated or finished before use. For example, table tops constructed from wood must generally be sanded and painted, and metal table tops must be formed into the desired shape and painted. In addition, these relatively heavy table tops increase the cost of transportation, shipping, and storage of the tables.
In order to decrease the weight of conventional tables, table tops can be constructed from relatively thin, light-weight materials. Disadvantageously, table tops constructed from light-weight materials may require reinforcing members, such as frames, railings, brackets and the like, to strengthen the table top. These reinforcing members may increase the strength of the table top, but these additional parts also increase the weight of the table. In addition, these additional parts increase manufacturing costs and require additional time to assemble the table. Furthermore, these additional parts may have sharp edges that can injure the user's legs, arms or other body parts.